Ion
or 5,000 |Costicon = |Value = $40 |Level = 13 |Weapon Number = 38 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 4,920 per pulse |Range = 600m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 1 pulse |Unload = 1 second |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Ion is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) medium energy weapon. Strategy This energy weapon is usually used along with its heavy counterpart the Zeus, as well as with the Gekko, Scourge and occasionally the Calamity. Being an energy weapon with a range of 600 meters, it can bypass built-in or mounted Ancile shields, making those robots prime targets. Dealing 12,650 damage at max level by itself, this weapon is used most effectively with other mid-range energy weapons. Players are advised to use this weapon in a support role, providing cover fire for teammates attempting to capture beacons, or involved in brawls. Robots usually considered as relatively easy targets for mid-ranged energy builds equipped with the Zeus, Dragoon, or Ion are light robots (due to their low health) and robots with in-built energy shields, such as the Haechi. This weapon is usually mounted on robots such as the Spectre, Doc, Kumiho, Haechi, Bulgasari and the Fujin, as all of these robots have 2-4 medium weapon slots. The primary role of builds using the Ion is as a mid-range sniper providing support fire for allies. This weapon should not be used for brawling as it is outgunned by purpose-built close range setups such as the Magnum/Orkan (Hellfire) Rhino. A Spectre with quadruple Ions can deal serious damage towards other bots, and that's why a Spectre with quadruple Ions appeared in one of the Hangar X slots. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = |level-02-damage = 5410 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 5950 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-04-damage = 6550 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-05-damage = 7210 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 7930 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-07-damage = 8720 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-08-damage = 9590 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 10550 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 11610 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 12770 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-12-damage = 14050 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 14050 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 14305 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 14560 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 14815 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 15070 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 15325 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 15580 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 15835 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 16090 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 16345 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 16600 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 16855 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} Update History Poll Trivia *Its shape and design strongly resembles a Zeus. *An Ion is a charged particle created when an atom of inert gas (usually Xenon) becomes electrically charged. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation